The Real Deal About Bella
by miluvrox
Summary: What if Bella was actually and ancient Vampire.The Vampire that turned Alice in fact.What if she was Alice's first love while she was human?And one day Alice suddenly remembered these facts.What will become of them?Read to know.R&R. E/R.slight E/B.J/A.A/B


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight. **

**I deleted all of the old chapters because this is going to be significantly different from the old one and I hope y'all like it. Bella might sound a little formal but that's all part of her character and past but I hope y'all still like her. Also, you only have to get the head off of a vampire to kill them. All of the burning crap seemed like to much extra work that Stephanie M. put to make killing her vampires more cool.**

Chapter 1

BPOV

I retracted my fangs from my loves neck. Then I diligently and methodically went to work in cleaning the left over blood and venom from her neck and torso area. I also took the opportunity to wash away the thin layer of grime that was constantly on her from being in that _asylum _that they dared to call a hospital. Only after I was done with my work and had my darlingglowing a lustrous white and looking like the porcelain doll that she was did I allow my emotions to come out from the recesses of my mind.

I was suddenly overcame with a fierce bout of dislike towards myself.(I could never truly hate myself for. I'm not some broody twat-whipped bastard.) Not because I knew that my mate was undoubtedly going through the worst pains that she ever had to experience in her young life. All of the rapings and beatings that she was subjected to before I caught wind of it and put a end to all of the scum that hurt my lover was nothing compared to the Hell fire that was venom. Yet I could not find it in me to feel any remorse for condemning Alice to the fires. I only felt relieved that I could finally claim her as _mine _forever and that was why I held such a emotion aimed at myself.

My innate sixth sense was going all over the place and screaming _Danger! Danger! _ like a aresholed banshee in my head. I jumped to my feet and turned my neck anti-clockwise in order to get a good look from all around without accidentally setting off any traps. Of course, I knew there wasn't any actual traps that could harm me _now _but its a leftover human trait from the spartan days.

After establishing that there wasn't any danger in our direct vicinity, I carefully picked up Alice and gently cradled her in my arms, as gently as most people would hold a baby, in order to cause her the least stress as possible. I was shocked when her arms weakly tried to move in vain to wrap around my neck. She shouldn't have been able to move a centimeter but my Ali-cakes had indeed reached out for me so I wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and stalked off through the woods.

I was going at an average human pace, mindful to extend all of my senses for I could get a good read on everything that was in my surroundings. The woods were calm and peaceful and that instantly made me search around with my ears some more. I stifled a growl from escaping my throat. Up ahead was a poor lad who was covered in deer piss to mask his scent. The venom must have burned off most of his brain cells, if not all because deer aren't even in this forest and therefore his scent was a dead giveaway.

I tightened my grip on Alice and shifted most of her body to my right arm. Here's some words of advice: Always go with the left arm. In every fight, people usually assume that most of your strength lies in the right arm, which is mostly true, so go with the least expected.

I centered my eyes in front of me and looked out of the corner of them upwards. The pissed covered boy was hanging of a tree branch like one of those shit throwing mammals. Monkeys I think they're called. He was wearing a light gray cloak, almost white and he appeared to be a newborn. He couldn't stop fidgeting and his eyes were a bright crimson.

Right when I got up under the tree the boy was on, the newborn let out a scream and tried to tackle me from above. My arm immediately shot out and snatched one of the boys legs mid air and slammed him down into the ground hard enough to form a crater. I twisted his left leg around from his pelvis enough that it was in a perfect L shape in the air and stepped onto his right one, effectively breaking his legs. He let out a wail of pain. Weakling.

I leaned over and took a closer inspection of him. There was no need to pay mind to his personal features. He was 2 eyes, 2 broken legs, 2 arms and a scrawny little head. What got my attention was the mark that was on his neck. It was an intricate hollow V with a shield in between and on amulet on top. Inside of the shield, it was sectioned off into 4 parts consisting of 2 trees and 2 birds. A low, deep growled erupted from my throat and the Voultouri scum looked like he was going to piss his pants.

"Why are you here?" I spoke in a threateningly tone. The boy sat up a little straighter and placed a foolishly arrogant smirk on his face. That pissed me off. I carefully set down Ali on the ground making sure I could get to her at all angles.

"I, Edward of The Volto-" The arrogant lad started before I cut him off with a lovely punch to the face. His head snapped back with enough force that if I didn't hold the back of his neck, his head would be clean off and he would be dead. I picked him up from the back of his neck and moved him until he was right in front of my face and roared.

"I don't give a bloody cow dung who you are." I spat out, my silver venom flying everywhere." I asked you _why _are you here?" My chest was constantly rumbling with a growl. I let the wimp fall to the ground with a loud bang and he let out a visible gulp before starting again with a shaky voice.

"As I was saying," The bitch actually tried to sound condescending. I bared my teeth and that fixed his tone right quick." The Voultouri sent me to apprehend you and take you back to Volterra where you will be judged for your crimes against them. The brothers chose me because I am the strongest of the Guard." He finished with a rush.

I let out a loud laugh from my stomach that reverberated around the small clearing. All of the stupid animals scattered about even more. " You are seriously deluded of your own self-importance. They chose you because you're _stupid_," I was at least 3 heads taller than him so I yanked his chin up with my hand to look him in the eye."And would undoubtedly get yourself killed by me and distract me long enough to ambush me."

Just as I expected, sudden bursts of movement and noise erupted from all around. I kind of chucked Alice into a bush and knew that all types of unmentionables would cover her. I would have hell to pay when she woke up from the Fires. I turned around and there was about 30 vampires there, all in varying shades of black. The farthest from me, about 10 miles away, was Cauis.

"You know you didn't have to bring the whole Guard for me." I said snidely."But I do feel honored that you think so highly of me. I'm just going to kill them all so I suggest you save your time and leave."

Cauis smirked and gave a short snort."I'll like to see you try." He gave a grand arm gesture and the fighting started.

I charged full throttle towards the herds. I sidestepped a punch and gave a swift punch to the puncher's head and knocked it right off. My main goal was to make it to Cauis and take out everything in my path. I hacked, kicked, punched and chopped mindlessly and limbs were soon everywhere. I could smell one of the most foulest stinks I have ever smelled in my mortal and immortal life. It was like a brothel bathed and marinated inside a roman mass grave. I have only smelled that stench a dozen or so times before. Werewolves. They were probably here to get rid of all of the vampire stench. Meaning kill us all.

There was only about 10 vampires left and I needed to get myself and Alice out of there fast. Now, I was running on only a raw need to protect my mate from anyone who dared to hurt her. I jumped on top of one of the leftover vampires head and kicked off from it, effectively disheading him. I jumped from each vampires head, repeating the process, and used them like stepping stones. I was just in reach of the rat bastard Cauis when a black beast dove straight for me. I managed to kick off of its flank and do a semi flip in the air to land on my feet.

Werewolves by nature are disgusting and over all nasty creatures. There was only 1 here so far but I would be a fool not to think that there was more coming. The beast stood on its back legs and was hunched over from its dramatically bigger upper mass and came up to about 8 feet so it wasn't that much taller than I. The fore arms were long and lanky compared to the rest of its body and were humanoid. The beast paws held claws that were poisonous for my kind and could kill a younger vampire within a minute. Luckingly, I was significantly older than it so It wouldn't hurt me much if I was hit. The teeth weren't really that lethal unless they managed to get your head off or tear you apart.

The beast rooted itself in front of Cauis and stretched its arms out, letting out a long roar that shook several trunks. It lowered its front half down like a bull and braced itself to charge me. I met it head-on with my own charge and grabbed on to one of its arms. While it was raising itself up I used its arm as a rope to swing around onto its back. Its ball-and-socket joints apparently wasn't that flexible because I managed to rip it all the way out its arm fell to the ground. It let out a pitiful howl of pain and flailed around causing even more blood to squirt everywhere. I felt a little guilty. I was a strong believer of not harming animals. I decided to put it out of its misery and grabbed the upper roof of its mouth and yanked it clean off. The beasts body fell to the floor and I jumped off and grabbed the dislocated arm.

I turned towards Cauis, brandishing the arm as a gladius and smirked. I learned a long time ago that if you get into a lot of fights, creativity is key. You don't want all of your enemies to be able to predict what you're going to do. Cauis looked around wildly, realizing that there wasn't anything distracting me from him.

"Well Cauis, It seems that there's no one else to protect you." I remarked casually. Cauis continued to look around like a man with mad cow disease. I grinned widely, showing off my teeth and considerably longer canines have the spotlight. I could smell about 2 wolves coming from the south and I let out a long growl. My mind started calculating how close the wolves were to my Ali's vicinity and they were _far _to close for my liking.

I grew tired of watching Cauis squirm and rushed him. He gave a wide swipe at me with his fingernails that I easily sidestepped. I counter-attacked with an uppercut swipe and the claws of the makeshift sword sliced through his face like butter. Cauis screamed out in pain and hunched over, grabbing his face. I kept clawing him apart just for the joy of it and by the end he looked like he was in a fight with a werewolf and lost horribly. I grabbed him by the throat and squeezed. The familiar spiderwebs were soon spreading across his neck and I squeezed tighter. I could hear his windpipe breaking and I let him go, making him fall to the ground. I looked at him and gave a satisfied nod to myself. Good job.

Just as I was about to go in for the kill, those bastard wolves showed up. I turned around and my eyes widened. Holy Pluto, there was about 7 of them and they seemed to be splitting off into groups. 3 started slowly making there way towards the whimpering Caius and the other 4 seemed to be moving into a V format. What the bloody hag was going on here! Werewolves are solitary creatures. There natural instinct is to conquer the other wolves to get more territory and defend that territory at all costs, not work together.

I was quite honestly losing my shit here. I didn't have that much experience in fighting wolves. Sure I know the basics but I never actually had much reason to study there miserable existence. A tiny part of my brain articulately started conjuring up plots and ploys to kill most of them without getting hurt. The larger part of me was focusing on getting Alice out first and foremost and worrying about myself last. I gave both parts of me a big screw in my head. I needed to get Ali and myself out of here in one piece. I needed to be there to be able to protect her and teach her the ways of the Vampire. I came to the conclusion that the Voltouri was some of the dirtiest and undisciplined children I have ever seen. Those bloody bastards were using werewolves as fucking pets to guard there scary hides. The 3 wolves that was guarding Caius seemed trained to not move from his side until he gave the command so I figured I didn't need to worry about them all that much.

I assessed the wolves more closely. The biggest one was the one in the front and he was easily about my height and Alice's put together which would bring him to roughly 12 feet. The other ones were about 8 feet which seemed to be the normal build for werewolves. I dashed the biggest wolf and jumped and grabbed it by its shoulders when I was about 6 feet away. My hands sank down into it's flanks and I used my built up momentum and its weight to flip us over. Once we were effectively flipped, I slid between the second werewolves leg. The first werewolf was far to big to fit and it ended up toppling over the second werewolf. Just as I was about to work on the next werewolf, the other one took a broad swipe at my face and it hit it mark.

"Bloody cunt!" I roared out. My hands flew up to my face. I felt something a little sticky in my left and gave it a light squeeze. I let out a roar. That was me bloody eye! That flea infested mongrel took out me eye! I pushed it back in and it made a sickening pop that was all to sensitive for my ears. I opened my eyes and tried to look around. Everything was in permanent black and white and blurry around the edges. Like I was experiencing tunnel vision. No color at all. I started flailing around like a fish out of water. I'm a vampire for Neptune's sake! I _need _to see. I needed to take care of Alice. She doesn't need a crippled twit of a vampire.

The wolves took the advantage of me flapping around like a drunkard. They circled me and I mindlessly attacked out, hitting anything I could get my hands on but it wasn't enough. I simply lacked the control that was crucial in any fight. The wolves seemed to know what they were doing, as if they were trained just for this job. They started breaking me apart by the major joints-knees, elbows etc. I did not scream. I wouldn't let them pride themselves to make them think they was actually causing me pain. Honestly it was like getting a tiny blister. I felt another presence and smelled the rusted blood scent- Cauis. He gathered up me up into a thick potato sack. It seems I'm going to be visiting the Voltouri.

"Bella!" I heard a voice sounded from across the way. It was muddy and gurgled, like whoever screamed was being drowned. It was Alice.

I let out a loud growl and tried to get free. Which is really impossible when you're only a head and torso. Alas, I still wiggled, growled, roared. Did anything to try to get free and let my Ali know I was alive! And to hopefully wait for me because I was getting out of there whenever I could.

**Okay, so this is the new first chapter. I'm going to take this plot in a whole new direction from the one I was planning at first. It will be much less cliche and I hope that everyone who stills reads this enjoys. Also, that was my first action scene ever and I would really like to know what y'all think about it. And if anyone knows how to write in a British accent, could you send me a message because I really needs some help and I think that would bring Bella to life more. R&R if you can!**


End file.
